The present invention relates to a numerical control system for the numerical control of machine tools.
Known control systems have a central processing unit which is required to attend both to the handling of the general control information of the machine tool and to the execution in real time of the complex calculations required for the control of the path of a tool with respect to a workpiece being machined. These control units have a limited flexibility, however, chiefly as regards connection with peripheral units, and a limitation in the dialogue between operator and machine.